My version of London
by Jessica2
Summary: Okay I really tried to make this good. But it didn't turn out as good as I thought. SO please be kind but review anyway!


My London fic!

Okay I tried to make this good however I failed terribly. So please be kind cause I know it sucks. But please review anyway.

** **

** **

**Monica Geller slowly opened her eyes as the early morning sunlight filled her room. She slowly angled her head and turned to look at her alarm clock that sat on her nightstand. 8:04, she didn't have to go into work for another 2 hours. She smiled contently as she rolled over and gently wrapped her arms around her boyfriend Chandler who was still fast asleep. She looked up at him and smiled as she leaned in and softly ran her fingers though his dark brown hair and moved in even closer as she gently brushed her lips across his cheek. She felt him stir a little so she slowly pulled herself up and softly whispered, "I love you" into his ear. Chandler smiled with out even opening his eyes and pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her. After they broke from the kiss Monica returned her head to his chest and let out a small sigh as she slowly closed her eyes again. She felt Chandler pull her closer and then his lips in her cheek. He smelled so good she silently thought. She heard him sigh again and she knew he had fallen asleep. She could easily stay like this forever.This is the way life should be she thought. Just me and Chandler. And nothing else. She didn't need anything else. And why would she? She was in love, with the man of her dreams, the person who had always been there for her with opened arms every time she need someone to talk to, and the person who in just one kiss changed her life forever, **

**for the best.**

** **

***FLASHBACK TO MAY 7TH 1998, LONDON***

** **

**"Monica, come on don't talk like that, you know that it's not true." Chandler said softly trying to assure his best friend Monica that everything was going to be all right. **

**"Yes it is Chandler, look at me. I don't have anything. I hate my job, my parent's think I'm a failure, and I haven't had a serious relationship in over a year. So don't tell me that there isn't anything wrong with me." Chandler gently set his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He hated to see her like this and he knew that if Monica was going to feel better anytime soon he'd have to get her out of this place and fast.**

**"Monica listen why we just get out of here huh? Just me and you we could, I dunno take a walk or something. Anything let's just get out of here." Monica just smiled at her best friend. He had completely read her mind. She leaned in and gently caressed his arm. **

**"I'd really like that." She answered back. Chandler smiled and took her hand in his and led her out the door. **

**"So where to?" he asked as he helped her with her jacket.**

**"Doesn't matter as long as your there." Chandler smiled and wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. And with that they walked off arms around each other not knowing where they were going or where they would end up, but they knew as long as they were together they were fine.**

** **

**An hour later they found themselves sitting in a local park not to far from the hotel. There they sat together on a bench close to one another, both admiring the beautiful view of the city from where they were sitting.**

**"Chandler..."Monica asked suddenly breaking the silence. "Yea?" "What was it like?" "What was what like?" Chandler asked suddenly interested in her unusual question. **

**"Your childhood, I mean I know what happened at Thanksgiving and everything but what I want to know is what about before that?" "Well..." Chandler answered.**

**"It was pretty much the same before the whole Thanksgiving incident." he finished.**

**"Really?" "Yeah, I mean I was never really close with my parents. I only saw them when I went to bed and in the morning when I woke up because they were both working all the time so I never really spent time with them. They made me feel like I wasn't their main priority I was more like the nanny's problem then their own." Chandler sat in silence not believing that he had actually told anyone that much about his life, especially about his childhood. He never did talk much about it he didn't like to. It always pained him to talk about it but now something was different, he didn't mind telling all this to Monica. Maybe cause she was his best friend and he knew that what ever he told her he would never judge him. But deep down he knew it was way more then that.**

** **

**Monica could help but wrap her arms around Chandler while he was talking. She knew that he had had a rough childhood and for him to even be talking to her about surprised her. **

**"Chandler, I'm sorry that your parents weren't there for you, I really Am." she pause and looked into his eyes as she continued. "And I promise you that I will always be there for you. And no matter what you are going through you can always come to me, because you are my best friend and I love you." Monica ran her fingers through his hair as a way to kinda reassure him that she was being truthful with him.Chandler smiled, glad that he had told her, and he knew that he could trust her. It was getting a little chilling out so Chandler slowly took off his jacket and wrapped his arm around her and drew her in closer to him and wrapped the coat around the both of them. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that in silence for over an hour saying nothing. There wasn't anything that needed to be said. Just being together was enough for the both of them. When they finally decided to start heading back to the hotel it was past midnight, they didn't know the time or if everyone was wondering where they were and they didn't care. They were together and to them that was reason enough.**

** **

**An hour later they found themselves back at the hotel. The ride in the elevator was completely silent. Nothing was said, and nothing needed to be said. When the elevator stopped Chandler took Monica's hand into his and led her up to his room. Monica stood in silence had he fished though his wallet looking for the room key. She was so grateful she was able to have a friend like Chandler. Someone who was always there for her when she needed him. He had been so supportive and caring all night.And now that she thought about it she couldn't think about a time when he hadn't been. He had always been there. She had known him as long as she could remember and he had always been a very important role in her life. Tears stung her eyes as she began to think about what her life would be with out him. She knew that she wouldn't be where she was today if it weren't for him. **

** **

**Monica was suddenly taken out of her trance as she felt Chandler's arm softly caress hers. She looked up and met his gaze. The tears still brimming her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall. She couldn't. But while she stood there looking in her best friend loving and caring eyes she lost control and finally allowed them to gently fall freely from her crystal blue eyes that now were red and bloodshot from her tears.**

** **

**"Mon?""Honey, what's wrong?"Chandler asked as he took her into his arms once again and began to rub her back trying to calm her down. "Thank you." she whispered to him so soft he could barely hear her through her tears. "For what?" he asked. Monica smiled and gently pulled always from him embrace and kissed his cheek tenderly. "For being in my life." she finally said. Chandler simply smiled "And I want to thank you for being in mine." She laughed slightly and rested her head into his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and led them into his room.**

** **

**They both sat on his bed. Somewhat close to one another. Chandler couldn't explain it. But he felt something different tonight then he had ever felt before, he didn't know what it was, but he knew he liked it. He had some unexplained need to be with her that night. Not really with her, but near her. To be able to talk to her and touch her and comfort her. He'd comfort her and hold her all night, if that's what she needed. He'd do anything for her. And he knew she felt the same way. And she did.**

** **

**Chandler glanced over and saw Monica yawn and slowly lie down on Joey's bed and close her eyes. He figured that he might as well try to get some sleep too. So he lay down and was soon fast asleep. **

** **

**When he woke up he angled his head to check the clock on the nightstand next to his bed. 12:54. He suddenly realized he wasn't alone. He looked down and saw Monica lying next to him. Her arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his shoulder. Chandler smiled and took a blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. He just sat there and stared at her. She looked so peaceful while her slept. Like an angel Chandler thought. It suddenly stuck him how incredibly beautiful she was. With her smooth skin, rosy cheeks, and those amazingly blue eyes for hers. He couldn't believe he had never noticed it before. How could he not of? He wasn't sure but he did now. More then ever. Suddenly he felt himself lean forward and brush his lips against her cheek.He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew that he wanted it more then anything to be able to kiss her soft lips. He was about to lean forward when it suddenly stuck him what he was doing. This is his best friend. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't do this to her, and he wouldn't. He laid back down ashamed of himself and soon fell back asleep.**

** **

**But this time when he awoke he was disappointed to find that she was gone. He sat up and looked over on Joey's bed but she wasn't there either. He slowly got up and walked down the hall to her room to make sure that she was okay. He was surprised to find her up when he knocked on the door and he answered with in a few seconds. **

**"Hey, I didn't think you'd be up." he said, "When I woke up I didn't know where you had gone and I just came here to make sure that you were feeling alright." he continued. She smiled and walked out into the hallway where he still stood. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just didn't want to become a burden. I mean you've been with me all night comforting me and letting me cry and I just didn't want to become a pain." **

**"Oh, Mon you could never be a burden, you are my best friend and I want to be there for you just like you've always been there for me." She didn't reply just smiled and Chandler knew that she felt better. **

**"So why are you still up?" he asked her. "I just couldn't sleep, I could when I was lying with you but not here, I don't know why, I just can't." she answered. A little embarrassed of what she had said. But it was true. She didn't know what it was but she just felt completely relaxed when she was with him. And what she didn't tell him was that she had missed him. Terribly even. She found it weird that she had missed him so much when she had only been away from him for an hour at the most. And it wasn't as if they were dating. They weren't, but sometimes she had wished they were. She didn't tell anyone that, she hardly let herself believe it. But she did, she couldn't help it. **

**"Well your welcome to come back, I don't mind Mon, really I don't." She smiled "Thanks I'd like that" She said and they both walked back down the hall back into Chandler's room. **

** **

**As soon as they entered Monica went right to Chandler's bed and laid down, Chandler just stood there as he felt his new feelings for Monica surface again. He stood there and watched her, grab a blanket to cover up in. With every move she made the feelings got stronger and stronger.**

** **

**"Chandler…?" "Are you okay?" She asked him snapping him out of his trance.**

**"Yeah, I'm okay." He answered. "You sure?" "Yeah I'm alright." "Chandler you know that if there is anything you ever want to talk about…" "I know, thanks Mon. She slowly got up and walked a few feet forward. He still seemed deep in thought.**

** **

**She watched him. She didn't know what he was thinking about but she couldn't help but thing it was about her. Something in her eyes told her that it was. Could he have the same feeling she had about him? Could he want to be with her just as much as she wanted to be with him? Did he think about her every single minute if every single day like she had him? Did he have any feelings at all for her? She didn't think that was possible. She looked up and met his gaze. But this time was different. She didn't know what it was but there was some kind of longing and loving in his eyes. Not the kind you have for someone who is just a friend. She wasn't looking in the eyes of Chandler who was just a friend anymore. She was looking into the eyes of the man who she would fall head over heels in love with. And she knew it, just by the look in his eyes.She wondered if he could see the difference in her eyes as well. She hoped he did. With all her might she hoped he felt the same way as she did.**

** **

****

**Monica watched quietly as Chandler slowly walked over to her. Her eyes filled with hope yet uncertainty.She watched as he stooped right next to her and softly brushed away a few strands of hair form her cheek. Monica closed her eyes. Taking in the new feeling oh his soft hands on her skin. She reached up and placed her hand on his that was still resting on her cheek. She couldn't believe that this was happening. **

** **

**"You are so beautiful," he said so softly that Monica could barley hear him. She slightly smiled. She watched as Chandler slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek. She closed her eyes, and her entire body tingled from his touch. She felt his lips leave her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to find his captivating blue eyes open and meet hers. She soon found herself lost in them. And she never wanted to be found.She felt his hand move down her face, then her arm, then her side and back up again. She watched as Chandler slowly moved in. Hesitantly at first. He took his hand and rested it on the side of her neck. And slowly moved even closer to his best friend. He stared into her eyes once more. This time a little longer. Suddenly Monica's knees buckled and she completely melted as she felt his lips gently brush her own. She closed her eyes never wanting to open them again, afraid that she would wake up form this wonderful dream. She felt his hand at her cheek and the other at the back of her head. She put her own to his neck to bring him even closer to her. And returned his kiss.**

**His lips left hers and found her neck. Kissing it so passionately that it took her breath away. She ran her fingers through his hair urging him to continue. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body and lifted her and set her down on top of the bed. This was it; they were crossing the very thin line between friendship and love.Once again his lips met hers, in a passionate embrace. She felt his hands at her sides. Gently caressing them. Then she felt Chandler's tongue slip into her mouth. Slowly massaging hers. She replied even more to him, and pulled him even closer. Suddenly he pulled away. And her eyes met his. **

**"Mon……I." For the first time he didn't know what to say to her. Nor could he explain what was happening but he knew that it was right. "I know." She said, understanding his difficulty to explain what they were feeling. And smiled lovingly at him and brought her hand to his face and looked him in the eye. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt Chandler's lips return to mouth. Slowly and lovingly he kissed her. She brought her hands back up to his neck and pulled him down to her. This was it; this was what she had been dreaming about her entire life. And she felt it in him, of all people. She always believed that ****you'd know when the right person walks into your life." And she knew it. From the moment his lips brushed her's. That she was gonna fall head over heals in love, for the rest of her life.**

** **

** **

**Flash Forward to 2000**

** **

**Monica Geller awoke to the sweet smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. She smiled decided to get up and see how big of a mess Chandler was making. But didn't get very far because as soon as she pulled off the covers he entered, tray in hand, and a smile on his face. He set the tray on the nightstand next to the bed and leaned down and softly kissed her mouth. She smiled when it ended. And asked what she had deserved to get breakfast in bed. He smiled and stated; **

** **

**"Well nothing, and now that I think about it why did I make you breakfast in bed." Monica smiled at his attempted joke. Then he said. "Everything, everything you do is reason enough for me to do something wonderful for you" She smiled and kissed him affectionately on the mouth and pulled him back down into bed with her. He smiled at her as they broke their kiss. And she looked at him questionly. "What are you smiling at?"Nothing really just thinking about something." "What?" She asked suddenly interested. "You know about us our first night together." She smiled as he looked down embarrassed. "Oh honey, that is so cute." Really?" he said surprised. "you don't think I'm weird?" "weird? Not at all." He smiled and she continued. "Because I think about that night all the time. Chandler did I ever tell you how much that night meant to me? She asked. "Well, not really but I know it did by the way we talk about it." He stated.**

**She continued, "Chandler that night changed my life. And now that I think about it I can't believe it took us that long to realize our felling for each other."**

**"I know" he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek the mouth lightly. "But all I can tell you is I'm so glad it did, because other wise I have no idea where I'd be right now. Chandler you have given me so much, and I will always love you no matter what you're going through. That I promise you." Chandler smiled and leaned down and kissed her again and whispered "I love you" into her ear again. And pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately. Just like he had that very same night over 2 years ago. Little did he know that they would spend the rest of their lives together. And that, that first kiss would change his life forever, for the best. **

** **


End file.
